


(Ain't) Alone (Anymore)

by yucc



Series: satu irama [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Kougyoku tak (ingin) lagi sendiri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NakamaLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/gifts).



> [magi, alakou, kesepian] untuk kak luna.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kougyoku tahu, alasan ia tidak dapat ikut bersama Aladdin ke Dark Continent adalah agar ia dapat memimpin negerinya, orang-orangnya. Ia mengerti betul tanggung jawabnya, amanah yang ia emban di pundaknya.

Tetap saja, rasanya ditinggalkan sendiri itu—sepi. Sendirian tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan, sekalipun Kougyoku sudah terbiasa.

Maka, ketika Aladdin kembali setelah pengembaraannya yang menahun bersama kata "Aku pulang!", Kougyoku tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak balik menyambut dengan rasa gembira. Bukan Kougyoku namanya kalau tidak buru-buru mengoreksi respon spontan barusan. Meski begitu, Kougyoku tak memungkiri kesepian yang ia rasakan kini mulai terhapuskan, semakin lama ia memandangi wajah Aladdin.

_... Huh. Dasar bocah itu._

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
